I Became Weak
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: Drake was a monster, and monsters don't love, but what happens when one girl changes his mind on all that. DrakexDekka, with a little CainexDiana
1. Losing my Mind

**All rights belong to Michael Grant, who created the Gone series. This takes place after Plague but before Fear. The main relationship in this story will be Drake/Dekka with a little Diana/Caine. This will be kind of short so sorry if it feels rushed. A little OCC.**

**Caine**

The rumor was spreading fast, like a wildfire and when it finally reached Caine it seemed like he could feel the fire burning him. He checked to see if Penny was anywhere near, maybe causing the hallucination. It seemed like she would be a likely answer, she hated him anyway, after what he did to her, but Caine had other problems. There's been talk that Diana was pregnant with his baby, and you could already guess where he got his information from. The big-mouth herself, Taylor. Caine had to admit the thought of being a father scared him and he wasn't scared easily, but could you blame him he was only 15 and when you really thought about it that's a young age to become a father, even in the FAYZ where you could barely look out and protect yourself, how were you suppose to protect a whole family.

Caine had to make a decision about what he was going to do, he couldn't just pop up at the lake and expect open arms. Caine weighed out the pros and cons and thought the whole idea over for awhile and by nightfall, he already knew what he was going to do. He set out to go pack his stuff and find someone who could take over the kingdom while he was away.

**Drake**

After the night of the little tard disappearing, Drake had no clue what to do and not for the first time he reached in his mind for the Gaiphage to tell him what he should do next. Strangely he didn't hear anything, he was unsure whether or not to go back to the mine to go see the Gaiphage. But he quickly decided against it because it would be humiliating and shameful to visit it after his failure. Failure, the words stung like how his whip hand had stung others. He failed to get the little boy, he failed to kill Sam or anyone on his list for that matter, and to top it off he was still stuck with Brittney Pig.

At the little thought the strangest thing happen he felt like some sort of shock of electricity all over his body, but mostly in his brain and he thought to himself _Oh no, Brittney can't be coming back, not at a time like this. _What happen next wasn't what he expected, all of sudden he look to his left and saw the pig Brittney lying on the floor next to him. He touched all over his body in relief and screamed out a triumphant _yes_, he was finally through with that girl. Maybe the Gaiphage wasn't so mad at him after all, yet if that was the case how come he didn't feel it? Then to confirm his suspicions he heard a voice talking to him, and he instantly knew it was the Gaiphage.

"You failed me for the last time Drake, I'm done with you, Brittney will become my next faithful servant, and you are released from your duty. Whether you die are not is not my concern, you are not worthy of the whip." What does he mean he's done with him and then Drake's eyes went bloodshot had he said he was going to take his whip, the only thing that made him complete. He loved hurting people and the whip was the thing that provided him the opportunity, what he was too become without it. If the darkness separated Brittney's body from him, did that mean he would lose his immortality? He would have to worry about food like everyone else. He screamed out of frustration, but it was no use he was basically screaming at the sky. Brittney Pig was still lying on the floor, he kicked her hard and she grunted, he smiled at that and walked on.

He suddenly stopped, he knew who to blame for this, in fact he had a list: Sam, Caine, Diana, Astrid, Dekka, and Brianna. He was going to kill every single one of them before he lost his whip hand, he look down at it , it seem like it was getting shorter, he better hurry he had no time to waste. He headed toward the lake where he knew he would find Sam and then he stopped. Oh yeah why not add Brittney Pig to the list too. He'll save her for last and he'll finish her off completely for taking everything away from him. He headed for his journey to the lake.

**Dekka**

Dekka was out on the farthest end of Lake Tremento, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Everybody had someone and she had blown her last hope with Brianna, she shouldn't have told her, how could she be so stupid. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back, after all she was a tough girl and tough girls don't cry. She was about to get up and go back to her boathouse when she heard a faint scream. And not just any scream, a scream she was sure belonged to the infamous Drake Merwin. It seem like everyone had forgotten about that creep since the last battle and she decided that she was going to find him and kill him for good. She refuse to acknowledge the common sense that told her she could not kill him, Sam couldn't even kill him, but she had nothing to live for now with Brianna so far beyond her reach. She head back to her boathouse and grabbed a backpack and filled it with fish, Nutella, water, and Pepsi and she set on her way to fight drake and she didn't bother to say bye to anyone.

It was night time when Dekka finally decided to head in the direction of the voice of Drake, murmuring all the things she would do to Drake once she found him. Even willing to throw in a good punch or two, it seemed so much easier to put all the blame on him. After all he was the second most evil thing in the FAYZ, right after the Gaiphage. It's been a couple of hours since Dekka had been walking, it was almost morning now and she wonder if anyone would come looking for her, a quick thought of hope said that Brianna might come but she quickly banish it from her mind. She kept on walking and she had to blink twice when she saw a distant image of what seemed to be a boy with a drooping arm. She thought it could be Drake, but something about his whip seemed off like it was a little shorter then she last remember. She suddenly lost courage, and reality stepped in, maybe she shouldn't fight Drake she thought to herself. She turned around, but didn't know where to go she couldn't go back to town, so she went west towards more desert land.

It was night time when Dekka began to feel her body ache and she told herself that she needed rest, but couldn't sleep knowing Drake was around, she turned around to see where he was and her next observation shook her with fear.

**Drake**

Drake was following close behind Dekka, he was on his way to kill Sam, but why miss out on an opportunity to kill Dekka now. Drake never liked to put off his needs and his needs, one way or another always had to do with killing or power. Most people would call him the Devil and truth be told he took pleasure in that. Loving anything but power and killing would make him weak, it would mean that someone could hurt him without touching him directly, and if anything was going to bring Drake down it was going to be a fight not love. He snapped his attention back to Dekka, she seem to not know where she was going, oh well that would make killing her much easier.

It was night time again and saying he was close to her was an understatement, if they were in a line he would be two people behind her and he would have been able to whip her with his whip hand if it hadn't shorten. It was getting hard to see Dekka in the dark, he was extremely tired, thirsty and hungry. He relish the days when he didn't have to eat or drink, but those days were no more. He thought that maybe he could sleep a little while he was walking, boy was he stupid for thinking that, because as soon as he close his eyes he fell and he fell for quite awhile, screaming and hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't. He hit the floor with a thud, he opened his closed eyes and tried to move hoping that nothing was broken. He got up seeing that he was lucky he didn't break anything, but the hole's opening was a long way up. This is it, he thought to himself, this was how he was going to die. He turned around and saw two things, one; a tunnel of caves that was definitely not connected to where the Gaiphage was and the second thing made him smile, someone else was down there with him and he knew exactly who it was. It was Dekka, the object of one of his goals, if he was going to die, he'll take her down with him.

"Go ahead and kill me Drake, I have nothing to live for." Dekka said. He didn't need to be told twice, he raised his whip only to notice it wasn't his whip anymore, but a hand, it looked just like his old hand to be exact. He screamed in his mind NO, NO, NOT NOW, BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. Drake Merwin had lost his whip land.

**Dekka**

Dekka had fallen into a hole when she had been turning around to see where Drake was and now at the bottom of the hole she check to see if there had been any damage, but there was none, she had landed on her bag so her back did kind of hurt, but nothing to serious. She looked in her bag she took out the busted Pepsi, now she was down to two, and put it on the floor. There was a thud and without looking she already knew who it was. She asked him to kill her, and he seemed happy to, but as he raised his whip, Dekka saw the weirdest thing to ever happen in the FAYZ. Drake had no whip hand, but instead a normal hand. It seemed to shock him too, as he didn't do anything for awhile. Dekka thought she could easily get out of here, by using her power but then again did she even want to get out.

Wow her life must suck, if she rather be in a hole with Drake, then in a city with her friends she thought to herself. She looked behind her and notice there were tunnels, I wonder what is in those, she wondered to herself. She picked up her backpack and looked up the hole again before she started to walk towards the tunnels. She heard a voice and was surprise to realize it came from Drake. It wasn't a threat or one of his snarky comments, but a simple "Wait."

Surely he wasn't talking to her, but who else was he talking too and then she saw Drake run up to catch up with her, but in doing so he kind of tripped on a loose rock. It was bad that she had been facing the direction Drake was coming in, because he fell on top of her. She used her power and her own strength to basically throw Drake against the wall, but not to hard to kill him or really hurt him._ Ill_ she thought that scum had been on her.

**Drake**

That stupid dyke, she threw me and I didn't even do anything. I mean I guess I did try to kill her and come to think of it she could kill me easily now, how come she didn't do it? Whatever, he didn't even now what happened until it was too late. Big deal he tripped and fell on top of her, she didn't have to throw him. That pathetic black queer needed to find someone else to take her issues on. Despite how many names he called her in his mind, he still couldn't pass up the realization that kept bothering him, that kept drawing his attention. He had felt something tingly inside of him when he fell on her.

He saw Dekka, mutter something about taking a break. As they sat down she pulled out a piece of fish and a Pepsi. She ate it and I looked on greedily, I knew she wasn't going to give me anything and I was really surprised when she did give me the rest of the food. I mutter a thank you, something I instantly wish I could take back, I don't say thank you to anybody. I shoved the food and the drink down my throat, not even savoring the taste. I guess she was surprise I said thank you because I felt her eyes boring into me. What was wrong with me it seemed that ever since I fell into the hole. I had been losing a little of my evilness.

I didn't have time to ponder about it, because after awhile I was sound asleep. My dreams were pretty bad in the beginning it consisted of the Gaiphage telling Brittany to get me over and over again and Brittany was running after me whipping me with MY whipping hand and it hurt like shit. But somehow the bad dreams stopped, something was on top me, but whatever it was there was no doubt that it was providing me with the good dreams, so I clung to it like a life line and dreamt happily of hurting kids, I know I'm still messed up. Specifically I dreamt of hurting everyone on my list, but for some reason Dekka wasn't on there anymore.

**Dekka**

When I woke up, I felt something wrapped around me, I looked down to see why the floor got so comfy and warm only to see I was on top of Drake and his arms were around me. I tried to get up but he clung to me tightly, so I let out an ear-piercing scream enough to shatter glass. Drake quickly opened his eyes and our eyes met. "Can you let go of me." I said through gritted teeth. Drake quickly got up and turned bright red. This was too much to take in, and I had no time to think about it. After some awkward stretching, we decided to continue on.

I don't know why but as we were walking I let out an exasperated sigh and whisper "Brianna" and I turn to Drake hoping he didn't hear, but what I saw was a look that I knew too well myself. It was jealousy. I finally had enough I couldn't take this anymore. I turn to him and screamed, "Why are you acting so weird, it would be better if you whipped me the whole way here with your whip hand." I saw him cringe at the mention of his whip hand, I will ask him about that later or maybe not, maybe I didn't want to find out the answer.

"Which tunnel are we taking?" He replied. I turned to see that the tunnel split off into two, but that wasn't the point he was trying to avoid the question.

"Answer my question." I said. His stupid excuse for a reply was, "I don't know what you are talking about, maybe if you stopped day-dreaming about stupid Brianna, you would be able to think straight." I was screaming now "Don't you dare talk abou-." I was cut off by Drake and when I mean Drake I mean Drake's lips. His lips were on mine. I was stunned, so I just stood there and million thoughts were going through my head. One was that this was the first time I have ever kissed a boy and was probably Drake's first kiss in general.

I felt something wet force its way to my lips trying to get inside, and I obeyed like a puppy and let it through. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I was liking it and the second I started to like it Brianna started to slip out of my mind and I started to kiss back. I don't know what happen next, but something must a lit a fire to Drake, because he went crazy and the next thing I know is that I was on top of him and both of us had no clothes on.

**Drake**

She had kissed me back, she took all the sanity I had left in me, if I still had any left that is, and took it all for herself. I couldn't control what happen next and went completely insane and my first kiss quickly turned into losing my virginity. When I think about it now it's kind of pathetic that I haven't kissed anyone, but all I cared about was the girl who was lying on top of me. It was awkward when we started to get dress. I wanted to say something to her, but I was too disappointed in myself to get words out.

I barely heard her when she said "We should split up and check each tunnel, then meet back up at the place where we fell in the hole." I didn't want to leave her and I puked from the thought of that pathetic need. I heard her back away and walk towards the tunnel to the right, so after I cleaned up myself I checked the tunnel to the left. There was nothing there and I came back to see Dekka waiting for me and she told me she too found nothing. She then lifted both of us out of the tunnel, with nothing to show, except that we both seem to be reeking of regret to some extent.

"What now?" I asked and I guess that must have been the last straw for her, because she started crying and then she ran. Faster then I ever seen her run before and without thinking I chased her, all through calling myself stupid. I NEVER BEEN SO SCARED IN MY LIFE, I had fallen in love with my enemy, I knew that for sure. I, Drake Merwin, had a crush on a dyke. I had fallen in love with a girl that may never like me back. Not only that but I had fallen hard and quick, there was no transition to enemies to friends, it was just enemies to sex. But the thing that scared me most of all was that I had no reason why I loved her, she wasn't the prettiest or the smartest, which meant she could do anything and I would still love her. Basically I was digging my own grave. It took a day and a night but we finally reached the lake and I stood behind a bush knowing that I would definitely not be welcome there, the only thing sensible in my mind.

**Dekka**

I kept running and crying at the same time, I don't know how I did it but I made it to the lake. I went towards the boathouse that I knew there wouldn't be a lot of people at. Sam's. I open the door and once again life laughed at me, for it seemed everyone was at the house, there was Sam, Astrid, Brianna, Jack, Edilio, Diana, and Caine. Wait! what was Caine doing here, oh forget it I have problems of my own. Everyone stopped and stared at me I tried to leave but Sam got to me first.

"Dekka, what's wrong why are you crying?" he asked with concern. "It's not because of you-know-who is it?' he said in a whisper. I shook my head; the others started to gather around me, except Caine who seemed unsure of what to do. Everyone was saying something all at the same time. My only answer was "Drake" and the first thing Sam said was "I'LL KILL HIM." Diana was staring at me through curious eyes, but I had no reason why. I followed Sam out, as did the rest of us.

**Diana**

Dekka had come in crying, and I instantly wanted to help her, because it was so odd to see Dekka cry. Although Sam beat everyone to it, I started to get up as did everyone else and walked towards her. In effort to comfort her I accidently touch her belly I felt a three-bar and it wasn't Dekka's. It was the same feeling when I was pregna-. Oh gosh how could she be pregnant now and even if she was I wouldn't be able to pick anything up, it was impossible, unless the baby was growing at super speed. I had seen something like this before when my dorm mate was watching a vampire movie with a girl whose baby developed extremely faster than a normal baby. But that was just fiction, but then again this was the FAYZ, anything can happen, and then I heard the word Drake and new instantly that he was probably the reason why she was crying. I starred at Dekka with curious eyes, what has she gotten herself into I thought to myself. I, along with Caine, followed Sam and everybody outside, to see what will happen.

**Drake**

Behind the bush I could see Sam, Dekka, and the rest of them and I already knew they were looking for me. I had a clear shot of Sam's head and got my rifle from under the bush and aimed. I was still wanted to accomplish my list of people I would kill, minus Dekka of course, and was about to pull the trigger when Dekka stepped in front of him accidently, blocking my view. I immediately put down my gun, but I must have made quite a noise because they all looked towards the bush and Sam came towards me with his hands up.

I stepped out from behind the bush, I WASN'T GOING TO DIE A COWARD. Everyone gasped as they saw that I lost my whip hand. "Surprise Sammy Boy, just because I lost my whip hand, doesn't mean I can't kill you, your little Mexican dog, and the rest of you pathetic losers." Of course Dekka wasn't included in the murder spree, I knew that, she knew that, but they didn't need to know that. Sam rose up his hands to fire at me and I rose up my gun. But before anything could happen, Dekka jumped in front of me, blocking me once again. It was unclear to who side she was on, but when she started yelling at Sam it was clear she was on my side.

Brianna was first to speak, "Dekka what are you doing." I aimed the gun at Brianna, how I hated her so much, it would be a pleasure to see the blood pour from the side of her head staining the green grass. I was snapped out of my trance when Dekka whispered to me to run and like the Gaiphage I obeyed her orders. No, I should NEVER compare Dekka to the Gaiphage, SHE WAS SOMETHING MUCH MORE. I turned and ran, but my heart broke with every step. Hoping, no, praying I would see her again.

**Dekka**

What have I done, for months we have been trying to get Drake and kill him and I just let him go just like that. They all came at me once shouting in my face, Sam, Astrid, and surprisingly Brianna the loudest. I looked at Brianna and I couldn't lie I still felt something but it was something that was starting to fade away. This was happening too quickly, like my life was stuck on the fast-forward button. They all stopped suddenly, I guess they were waiting for me to say something, so I told them everything that happened. They stared at me with open mouths, every single one of them.

Although I don't know why they did what they did to me, it was either because I threw up on Astrid, Diana "claimed" I was pregnant, or because I said I liked Drake or all the above. Out of all the things that happened to me today throwing up on Astrid was the sanest. They ended up locking me up in a cabin and put one of Edilio soldiers on watch. I wasn't a criminal like …like.., well like Drake, so I didn't see this necessary, they also forbid me to see Drake. It was like _Romeo and Juliet_. Who would have thought I, Dekka Talent, was actually referring to that old play without making both main characters female. If my parents were here they would be so proud that I finally liked a boy, until they find out who Drake really was and even then they still might be proud.

I looked over to the guard I could tell he wanted to ask me something the same thing that everyone by the lake wanted to ask me. _Did I really have sex with Drake and was pregnant with his baby? _I already knew who spread that rumor around it was 100% Taylor. I decided to spend time either thinking about the thing that was growing inside of me that was half Drake or about how much I hated Taylor. I choose to do both. Diana told me the baby was a three bar, but that was impossible, her kid was only a two bar and both Caine and she had powers, whereas I only had powers and Drake didn't. He was powerful, yes, but actual powers, no.

Everyone said I was strong, because I showed no emotions so far but in reality I wanted to cry, laugh, and scream all at the same time. There were too many emotions that I was feeling, so I did none pretending that this whole situation never happened. I wish we still had electricity; music always got my mind off stuff. I started humming my favorite song and head towards the bathroom. I heard a tap on the window and I was pretty sure I already knew who it was.

**Drake**

I ran for awhile, until I was out of sight and then I stopped and thought about what I should do next. I decided maybe I should go back to "check" on Dekka, I mean she did defend me so that must mean she has a little bit of feelings for me too. I headed back to the lake, and saw Dekka be taken into one of the boathouse. I couldn't go through the front door and there was no back door, so I turned around to head on back to wherever I should go, when I spotted a window. My hopes shot up and I walked silently to the window.

It was a little to high for me to reach, so I got a pebble and threw it at the window, praying to God she would hear it. My prayer was answer, because I saw Dekka peak out the window. "Let me in." I said, not caring how demanding I sounded. It took her awhile to do anything, as if she was actually _thinking_ about whether or not to let me in. Then all of sudden I was being lifted in the air, she stepped back so I could climb into the window. I laughed, who would have thought I would be sneaking into Dekka's bathroom to actually be around her, instead of my usual attempts of trying to kill her.

"What do you want." she replied, with a monotone voice. "I just wanna hang out or stuff." I replied, starting to become a little nervous and shy. There was a knock on the door. "Dekka you still in there." it said. "Yea." she replied. "I'll get rid of it." I whispered, pulling out my gun. "No." she said and stepped in front of my gun … again. "Why do you keep doing that?" I said and her reply was that she knew I wouldn't shoot her. "Stay here," she continued "I'll be right back." She came back a little later, with a pillow and a cover. I guess she wanted me to sleep in the bathroom, but then she handed me the items and said,"You can sleep outside.'

Harsh, I thought, but she wasn't finish "I'll let you sleep in here, if you promise to stop trying to kill or harm people." "Yes, I promise." I lied.

"Okay, you can sleep here, but don't make a lot of noise," She started to sit on the floor, "Wait. your sleeping here too?" happiness creeping into my voice. "Yea it was the only way to convince the guard, to let me bring the pillow and cover in the bathroom." It was quiet for awhile and I finally spoke up. 'So do you want to talk about anything, do you have any questions." She then asked me about my hand, and I told her everything, she was quiet for a long time. "Okay, my turn. Are you pregnant?' I said out bluntly. She blinked a couple times and when she didn't say anything, I continued, "Because I heard a couple kids talking about it" Still no answer.

**Dekka**

I tried to stall, but he just kept staring at me. I never knew that his eyes were so pretty and he was so handsome, but besides that I prayed that someone will cause a distraction and I got just that. Unfortunately, my distraction came in a package that was known as Sam and Astrid. Sam knocked on the door, a good thing I locked it, and said "Hey Dekka, you ok in there. We heard you wanted to sleep in the bathroom, so we came to check if you and the baby were ok." I cringed at the word baby and tried to look everywhere except Drake's face, because I could tell he was staring at me, his eyes were burning a hole in my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Astrid was the next one to say something, "Oh don't worry we'll find Gretchen, after all he is the father of the baby." I dared myself to look at Drake, but he was already climbing out the window. "Wait, give me a chance to explain." I pleaded. Reluctantly he climbed back into the bathroom. I told Astrid and Sam that I was getting headache and just needed to be left alone, they said ok, and after hesitating for awhile they left.

Drake was still looking away from me and then said with anguish in his voice "Whoever Gretchen is, he won't be alive for long and I'll make it completely painful for him." Drake may have changed his view of me, but he was still the same old Drake, minus the whip. "He's nobody." I replied. "Don't give me that bull-." he started to say, but I cut him off. "No really, he's nobody, I made him up, so they wouldn't know the baby's yours." I stared down at the floor, not wanting to hear what he had to say next. He was quiet for a long time and when I look up he was staring at my belly. I was afraid he was going to say something mean or just walk out, but I was wrong. "Can I touch it." he said. That's when I burst into tears, not only was I crying, I was also laughing and screaming, like the maniac I had become.

**Drake**

Like last time, somehow what I said trigger her crying again. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her, she soaked my shirt, but it was ok. I wiped the tears from her eyes and whisper it would be o.k. Just like how my mother used to do, before she died, it was bringing back to many memories, so I pulled away from her. It's a good thing I did too, because right then she puked into the toilet. She crawled back into my arms and I saw that her belly had grown bigger in just a matter of minutes. Whatever the baby was, it seemed dangerous before it was even born and this was coming from Drake Merwin.

I sat there thinking to myself, how did I get into this situation? But I didn't really care, because in the end it seemed like I benefited from it and I was going to be a father. Most people would be scared of the idea, but I'm definitely not like most people. I couldn't wait for her/him, preferably him, to be born so I can teach him how to kill, I mean ride a bike…, no, lets face it I meant kill. I don't know if I should tell her, just because I am scared she won't say it back to me, but I decided to give it a shot. "I love you." I said while closing my eyes. As time slipped away so did my hope. "I love you too." I hear her say afetr awhile. I guess I did become weak, because I had fallen in love, but if it meant being with Dekka and my child, then I'm okay with that.


	2. Death

**I decided to continue this story, instead of making it a one-shot. I would really appreciate it if you review. Thank you.**

**Dekka**

It's been 3 weeks since I went into the tunnel. 3 weeks since Drake lost his whip hand. 3 weeks since I found out I was in love with Drake. And 3 weeks since I have been pregnant with his baby. Yet everything seemed to happen so long ago. I look down at my belly and notice, one again, that it has grown extremely large and looks like I'm 7 months pregnant when I'm only three weeks. I don't live at Lake Tremenco anymore, it's not because I got kicked out, but because I will be closer to Dahra, just in case anything goes wrong.

I get up from my bed and look around, now where did I put that Pepsi can. Alas I find it, but it's in the hands of Drake. "Give that back!" I yell. I didn't mean to yell, curse these hormones that come with pregnancy. Drake still did not give me back the can, so I lift him up and threaten to drop him on his head. "That's impossible, you don't have the power to do that." he replies. "Yeah, well keep pushing me and we'll see if it is possible or not." After an hour of arguing he decides to give me back the can. "Thank you very much, you are so kind." I say sarcastically. He looks confused, but whatever, I walk, I mean wobble, out of the room.

I hear him behind me, ever since my belly became the size of a pumpkin, he's been following me everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. I can't get any privacy and some days I just like to be by myself, but at the same time I don't want to be alone. I try to stop thinking, because I'm starting to confuse myself. I turn around and look at Drake, and I mean really look at him. "You look pale, have you been eating?" I ask.

**Drake**

Of course, I look pale, I haven't eaten anything really stable in a couple of days. It's not even my fault, but Dekka's fault, anytime I eat anything she thinks it's hers and eats every single thing, not even leaving a crumb. For example yesterday, she drank two whole Pepsi's in two minutes and fell asleep. Thinking this was my chance to finally eat something in peace, I choke down a little deer meat and by the time I try to drink more than a sip of the Pepsi I'm being shouted at and lifted into the air. I heard about how girls are during pregnancy, but this was ten times worse. I guess a girl with powers, pregnancy, and the FAYZ doesn't mix too well.

I follow her down the stairs, I can tell she's getting annoyed that I'm following her, because she starts to walk faster (if you could call it that). I chuckle, something about pregnant people trying to move fast always seemed funny to me. The baby has grown so big and I'm pretty sure, a month won't be over, before the baby comes. The past two weeks has been Hell for me, Dekka has been trying to convince me that I shouldn't want to kill people, especially Sam, so bad. Thankfully I have become a really good liar and learn how to hide my hatred for others. Maybe, I can somehow kill them all and convince Dekka it was an accident.

I notice that it's quiet, too quiet. I look around and notice Dekka is not there. I start to panic, what if she fell down a well, wait where did that thought come from? I check downstairs and she's not there and then I check upstairs and I spot her in the bedroom looking up at the ceiling. My heart starts to slow down and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I go to her and notice her eyes are glossed over. "Dekka" I say as I shake her. She doesn't move. "Dekka!" I yell and I shake her more frantically. Fear starts to creep up on me and once again my heart starts to speed up again. I feel her forehead and it seems to be a little colder than normal, then I put my hands to her neck, expecting and hoping there to be a pulse, but I hear nothing. She's not breathing and that's when I really start to freak out.


	3. Perido Beach

**This will be in Caine's and Diana's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caine<strong>

Despite me not being the ruler of this place, I liked it here at Lake Tramenco, probably because Diana, who happens to be pregnant with my kid, is here and they have Nutella.

But nowadays I started to think that maybe I should get back to Perido Beach, but I didn't know how to break it to Diana. Maybe I could tell her that it would be safer for her to be closer to the hospital. Yeah, that will work.

It's not only that I wanted to get back to being ruler, that made me want to go back to the Perido Beach, but because I didn't trust Albert who was money hungry or Drake who was just a plain psychopath even if he did go out with Dekka.

Who would of thought that creep would actually find someone, let alone that person being Dekka, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. I still say that Drake is playing Dekka, until he has her alone so he can kill her, it sounds like something he would do. But it wouldn't really matter to me, I never liked Dekka anyway.

I head to go and check on Diana and tell her my new developed plan.

**Diana**

I was sitting on the couch eating Nutella on fish. You would think it's disgusting, but it was actually really good. I look down at my belly and see it's normal size for a one-month-pregnancy, fortunately unlike Dekka's.

I still can't get over the fact that the baby is Drake's. That basically spells out trouble in 10 different languages. For all we know it could come out looking like a dragon and breathing fire.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. I thought it was Caine coming to check on me again, but it happened to be Brianna.

"Sam told me to ask you if you want anything." she says

"No, I'm fine." I tell her, but she's already out the door before I could finish my sentence.

After a couple of minutes, Caine comes in without even knocking.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask licking the Nutella off the fish.

"I'm going back to Perido Beach." He says and with that my whole world comes to a halt.


	4. Thank you

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated, but I'm here now, so yeah and remember. Reviewing is your friend not your enemy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diana<strong>

"What do you mean you're going back to Perido Beach? You're going to leave me by myself again!" I yell at him.

Before I tell him to get out he says something "Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain first."

I think for a minute before letting him continue on talking. "O.k. explain yourself." _This better be good._

"Ok well I was thinking that maybe you and I could go back to Perido Beach." Now I was really listening.

"Why should I go back?" I ask him.

"Because you'd be closer to the hospital, what's going to happen when it comes to the time of the baby being born. Who's going to deliver it? Sam," he scoffs "Dahra is our best option and plus a king can't be gone too long from his kingdom."

_I knew there was a catch, _but I can't really argue with his logic about my baby safety and delivery.

"Help me get my stuff while I tell everyone that I am leaving." I say as I walk out door, although not missing Caine's triumphant smile.

I see Sam talking to Edilio, I wait until they are finished before I go up to Sam.

"Sam I'm leaving, but I thank you so much for everything you did. One day you'll make a great uncle and a greater dad." He's speechless for awhile before he says anything.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Perido Beach is not safe for you."

"Well that's just it Sam, did it ever occur to you who's going to deliver the baby or who's going to help me if anything goes wrong."

"Well that's what Dahra is for." He says obliviously.

"Right and where is Dahra." I say slowly until I see he finally understands what I'm telling him.

"You're right being closer to Dahra would be better. I'll come and visit you as much as I can." With that I give him a hug and head on back to my boathouse.

Ready to go back to Perido Beach with Caine and our baby

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this is short, but I'll try harder for a longer one next chapter.<strong>


	5. I'm Continuing This Story

**A/N: ** **THIS IS A DIFFERENT AUTHOR NOTE, NOT THE FIRST ONE THAT I PUBLISHED. **ok so I have decided to continue with this story. I know I'm all over the place, but this is my final decision. I will be updating in a couple of days or maybe even by tomorrow. Thank you and read and review please.


	6. Tears

**Ok I guess I'm updating, mostly because of the reviewer named M, so yeah shout outs. That's it for now, read and review.**

**Dekka**

"Dekka! Dekka!" I can hear Drake calling my name, in fact I can see him right in front of me, but somehow I can't get my lips to move.

He frantically looks around and I try do anything I can to get his attention, to let him know I'm all right, but I just can't move.

I try to open my mouth once again, but nothing comes out and then I feel complete pain all over my body. And it hurts, it hurts really bad, and I scream. I scream so loud that I would have shattered glass if anyone could hear me.

As the pain starts to die down, I feel something wet come down my eyes, I wish I could see what it was, but the look on Drake's face tells me that they were definitely not tears.

**Drake**

I look down at Dekka, trying to think about what I should do. This wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't supposed to die….not like this.

I look at her face once again and see blood running down the side, I quickly go to the bathroom to get a wet towel in hopes of stopping the blood, but by the time I come back Dekka's sitting up with no trace of blood on her face. And the first thought that comes to me is…

_What the heck just happened?_

I slowly walk towards her, she looked like she needed some time to think, so I don't try bombard her with questions, at least not yet.

"Don't you dare come close to me!" She shouts at me and I stop dead in my tracks. Thinking what did I do? I give her a confuse look, until it clicks in my head

"You think I did this to you don't you?" I say pointing a finger.

"Well you aren't exactly the nicest person in the world." She says as she gets up and starts putting her things in a bag.

"What are you doing?" I say getting slightly mad.

"I'm leaving you Drake, before you kill me. That was probably what you wanted from the beginning, this was probaly all some bet you made with the Darkness."

I was far from furious now, "You think I would-" I was so pissed off at the fact that she would think I would try to kill her that I couldn't finish my sentences.

"You know what, you're right. That's what I've been trying to do all along. Now you can leave." I say picking up her stuff and throwing you out the window.

"There you go, I made your packing a whole lot faster!" I shout in her face

She looks at me with hurt eyes as if I was the one leaving her and not the other way around.

"Fuck you, Drake."

"It's too late for that." I said pulling my best shark grin that I could muster and with that she left.

I followed her all the way down the steps saying things like how I never liked her, how I wanted her gone, how it would be better if she was dead. I knew I didn't mean them, but I just wanted her to feel hurt.

She slams the door as she leaves the house, and I dare myself to not look out the window as she leaves.

I take a deep breath and lean against the door. I feel my face and for the first time I notice that they are wet with tears.

**Ok that's it for now, thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Let's Have a Talk

**All rights belong to Michael Grant. I want to give special thanks and shout-out to the reviwer **_**Rainbow-and-Rainclouds **_**aka **_**M, **_**who inspired me to continue writing this story. Anyway, this story might be OOC because it's been over a year since I last a read a book from the Gone series. **

**Dekka**

Maybe it was a bad idea to wander out by myself, it was starting to get dark and it was like I could feel eyes staring at me. Maybe I was paranoid…or maybe there was something actually out there. I started to pick up the pace and I finally reached the hospital. It was not like there was anything physically wrong with me, I just needed to talk to someone and Sam was miles away, too far and dangerous for a pregnant person to walk to, let alone anyone really.

I walked into the hospital to be greeted by a tired Dahra, I contemplated whether or not I should talk to her I didn't want to add more to her plate. I was about to turn away when I heard her call my name.

"Dekka? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting. Don't tell me you're having your baby right at this moment!" She started to panic.

"No, no, no," I said reassuring her "I just came for advice. I needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, well then what did you want to talk about." She said, escorting me to an empty room.

"Well it's about Drake. I think he was trying to kill me." I blurted out. She widened her eyes in shock.

"What?!" She said. I started to tell her everything that happened and when I was done, I waited for her to speak.

"Well, maybe you overreacted just a little bit, I mean I would think if he was trying to harm you in anyway, he would have done it already. I think it's just the hormones talking, but if you want you can stay here until the morning, but I have to get back to work." She said and with that she left me alone in the room.

I started to think, maybe I had overreact just a little bit. It didn't take long for me drift away from my thoughts into deep dreamless sleep.

I woke to Dahra shaking me fiercely. "Dekka, it's time for you to go, I'm going to have to use this room for another patient." She said sternly. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really busy."

I looked out the window and realize it was already morning and I started to get up slowly, I was starting to miss the lake more and more, where there were actually people I could talk to, but maybe it was time for me to go anyway, I can't always run away and hide from my problems.

The walk back to the house, seemed longer than the walk from it, and by the time I reached the house door I was extremely hungry and tired and just wanted to sleep.

I looked around the house, it felt way too quiet, I looked in our bedroom, then in the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and even the backyard, but there was no one in the house.

The house was spotless, there was not a single trace that someone had been living there at all, but what did I expect, of course he wouldn't be here, why would he be. Drake was never the one to wait until someone told him to him to do something, he usually acted on instinct.

I just hoped wherever Drake is, he is not hurting anyone, but even I know that was too good to be true.

**Ok that's it for now. Thank you and review please.**


End file.
